


Overbearing Guardian

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Trying to enjoy his time together with Cheren, Lear can't help but feel uneasy about an unwelcome presence until he realizes who it is.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Overbearing Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kk_arcanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk_arcanum/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift and welcome wagon fic for Kris, kudos to them and shortcake for giving me inspiration for this fic!!

Being followed around isn’t anything new to Lear. In fact, it was flattering to know he had so many loyal, dedicated fans that loved to keep up with him! It’s why he constantly appeared before his subjects, blessing them with pure perfection in the flesh and his heels leaving marks on the ground he walked upon.   
  
This was supposed to be a silent compliment to their future king, and while it was a boost to his ego he’d rather his admirer praise him in person. What was the point if he didn’t get to hear it with his own ears? What a waste!

Though other than that the only thing so _irksome_ about it was the fact that he only felt watched when he was with Cheren. As if that gym leader would have an admirer, _ha!  
_   
...Well he has _one_ admirer anyways, that aside he wasn’t sure if he should feel flattered this time or uneasy. They weren’t necessarily _stalking_ them, yet their appearance was always known with loud footsteps that would linger for a few moments before leaving.   
  
He’s sure by now goody two shoes picked up on it; always annoyingly observant, nothing ever getting past him and flaunting his irritating wisdom with constant advice that he didn’t _need_ to hear—   
  
_Ahem._ _  
_ _  
_ Whoever it was they went from being on his good side to instantly making him feel as if he were in the presence of that gang of hat wearing dorks— Arceus help him if _they_ were following him around again, _ugh._ That’s just what he needed, for his admirers to be nothing but those pathetic whelps!   
  
“Don’t tell me you’re still upset about our battle earlier,” Cheren’s voice brings him back down from his own building frustrations, irked that he could be soothed by his mere concern alone. Maybe he was still getting used to it, but the idea of someone worried for him wasn’t _completely_ bothersome. “Speaking as a gym leader I believe you did exceptionally well with Hoopa given you two have been bonding over the course of reuniting—”   
  
“It’s not— it’s not _that,”_ Lear interrupts with a scoff, not as offended as he _should_ be, but there were more important matters to attend to. A rustle of the leaves in the forest they strolled through alerted him, his head snapping back to the sound yet there was no one in sight. _How irritating._ “There! It’s _that!_ Some _nuisance_ has the gall to be following us around! If this weren’t my island I would have Hoopa turn this forest upside down for some pest to be interrupting our alone _time—!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “M-Master Lear, please calm yourself!” An all too familiar voice shouts, the distress in their tone evident yet Lear can’t even have the satisfaction of successfully scaring the intruder due to the fact that it’s _Sawyer_ speaking. _You’ve got to be kidding me.._ _  
_ _  
_ A large figure emerges from behind a fairly large oak tree though not enough to fully shield Sawyer, leaving Lear to question how _that_ went unnoticed by someone as himself who has perfect eyesight. Like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, Sawyer nervously shifts in place almost looking regretful from being caught or from following them, Lear doesn’t necessarily care enough to ask. _  
_ _  
_ “Sawyer?” Cheren asks, eyebrows furrowed although not entirely surprised to see him. Perhaps he had a hunch too, not that Lear cares, instead directing his attention to Sawyer more than ready to call him out for his idiocy to _dare_ get in the way of his private time. Didn’t he and Rachel ever listen? “Not that I’m alarmed to see you here, but is there a reason for you to be lurking around the forest?”   
  
Was that a hint of annoyance he heard in that always composed tone? Well well, for once _he_ wasn’t on the other side of what was most likely going to be another lecture. _This ought to be entertaining._ _  
_ _  
_ “I apologize for my rude intrusion,” Sawyer gives a slight bow, guilt radiating off him though Lear can’t keep his foot from tapping, wanting him to get on with the explanation already. To waste a prince’s valuable time was most certainly a crime! “Though I’ve been doing this for a well enough reason. Master Lear, I’m only looking out for Cheren.”   
  
_What?_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Excuse me?”_ Teeth grit and hands on his hips, Lear was fuming where he stood. To get on his nerves _on purpose!_ “Pray tell why you’d be looking out for _my boyfriend_ when your job has always been to look after _me.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I can more than handle myself if that’s where your concern lies,” Cheren rolls his shoulders with ease, more calm than he should be and the complete opposite of how Lear was feeling. “However, I’d have to enquire why you’d want to spend your time doing something nonsensical when we’re both more than safe.”   
  
“Due to master Lear’s.. _Colorful_ way of expressing himself I thought it’d be part of my duty to make sure he didn’t get out of sorts with you,” Sawyer rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, eyes not even bothering to look at Lear who went from fuming to _burning_ with rage. _That no good backstabber! Who’s side is he on?!_ “I only wish for you two to have a happy and healthy relationship is all.”   
  
“Is that so?” Cheren for, Arceus knows why, _smiles_ at the infuriating words Sawyer had to spew. Wasn’t he supposed to tell him off or must he leave such matters in his hands? “As flattering as that may be, I assure you I’m more than used to Lear’s typical behavior.”   
  
_“Why you inconsiderate—!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Besides I have my own flaws as well and are more than trying to overcome them much like Lear is one step at a time,” As if Cheren’s expression couldn’t soften anymore he seemingly once again overcomes the impossible; eyes scrunched up, a tilt of the head and his fingers now undoing Lear’s balled up fist with ease. It doesn’t make up for him and his upstart mouth, but his frown is gone anyways instead replaced with something that was most certainly _not_ a pout. “I’m very proud of his accomplishments and progress, though I’d be lying if I didn’t find _some_ of his ‘colorful behavior’ to be quite endearing.”   
  
“Can you _not_ be so— so blatant in front of others? It’s bad enough that green hat dork constantly rattles on about us,” A face dusting with pink, he’s grateful his warm face didn’t match the color of the sunglasses he wore. “And you!” Lear points an accusing finger at Sawyer, noting in satisfaction how he jumps at the simple sudden gesture. “Don’t think you’re off the hook for this little stunt you’ve been pulling! And don’t forget you're supposed to be looking out for _royalty_ here!”   
  
“Lear, surely you can give him a break since his intentions were of good nature,” Cheren sighs softly, gently tugging Lear closer to him and brushes his lips against his ear. A shiver runs through him, feeling Cheren’s breath against him— _Arceus, why did he have to get so touchy feely in front of his subordinate?_ “I’m more than pleased to look out after you, my prince.”   
  
“Like that’s anything new, you _constantly_ follow me around anyways!” Lear snorts, leaning his head away with a slight smile, quickly masking it with his usual frown. He by no means needed to know he was actually pleased by his constant company, knowing it would only encourage Cheren to follow him around more like some lost Lillipup. “Now then Sawyer if you would be so _kind_ to get out of my sight now I would like to be on with my day.”   
  
“Master Lear is this how you always act with your partner?” Lear has to stop himself from audibly sighing towards Sawyer’s pointless concern. Why must he be so smothering? It was almost as worse as his and Rachel’s coddling! “Shouldn’t you be more affectionate? A healthy relationship consists of both parties—”   
  
_“Cease_ yours words before I throw up,” Is this how kids felt when their parents gave them _relationship advice?_ This was the last thing he needed to hear when he happens to be _the_ most perfect boyfriend there is in all of the regions of the world! Having had enough of this appalling conversation, Lear gave a harsh tug of Cheren’s arm wanting nothing more than to return to the safety of his room. “Follow us again and I’ll make you regret it!” _  
_   
The sound of Cheren’s laughter fills his ears, more annoying than soothing given the circumstances, and to Lear’s annoyance Cheren’s pace is slower than his. With a growing grin, Cheren squeezes Lear’s hand and throws a look back to Sawyer. His tone is a mix of affection and humor, to the point of making Lear _almost_ want to fume again by his last words to Sawyer before they retreat away from what had to be one of _the_ most awful conversations he had to endure.   
  
“It’s alright Sawyer, I knew what I was getting into.”   
_  
_ All Lear knew was that they all had _better_ make up to get back in his good graces again especially Cheren after that little line. He’s lucky he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this turned out okay but hfdjhf thanks for reading!!


End file.
